


Зима в ноябре

by EtoMaj



Series: Временабря [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Series: Временабря [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980415





	Зима в ноябре

Я дерево на переднем краю зимы,  
Оранжевый гриб, заметный издалека.  
Меня отражает задумчивая река,  
За мною перятся лиловые облака,  
Я страж у моста на ту сторону кутерьмы.  
Я дом, в котором никто никогда не жил,  
Листва под ногой, прошедшие времена.  
Мою желтизну у солнца крадёт луна,  
Во мне ожившей рыбой снуёт блесна,  
Я стон, которым можно точить ножи.


End file.
